Andre Monóklino
Andre Monóklino the Cyclops, known urban legend as "One Eyed Andre"' '''is an cyclop character that is appear in Hallowteens. Origins Andre Monóklino was born the lawless side of England, grew up in poverty and since from a young age he was forced to work as a blacksmith, it took him a while to learn but he managed to accomplish what he does, in fact he practised so much that he became obsessed with being a blacksmith, in fact one could say it was his only way of life. But due to growing up in a lawless environment that meant he grew up to be a lawless man. He was violent, he was brutal. This may be due to his upbringing. He crafted illegal items for anyone regardless of whom; he would make knives and swords, he would even make counterfeit keys to let others break into other people’s houses. Andre is also not a fan on criticism as one time when someone criticized Andre was doing a poor job with what he crafted Andre slammed the man over the head with a wielding hammer and since he was part of a lawless world, nobody batted an eye. However one day a policeman along with his fiancée travelled to this lawless town to undercover to find out about the biggest scum in that land and possibly restore law and order within to it. Andre saw the fiancée and fell in love but in a brutal and thuggish manner demanded her to be with him and when she kindly turned him down much to her fear he didn’t take rejection very well and proceeded to kill her with a weapon he made. But before he could do any arm, the police officer blew his cover and as an act to save his fiancée took a steaming hot poker and jabbed it into Andre’s left eye, not only leaving behind incredible unbearable pain but also permanently blinding him on that side. While Andre was on the ground holding his left eye in pain, the policeman called for back-up to have Andre arrested and when the police started swarming the town arresting anyone they see. The town would soon be put back into order and everyone who committed crimes will be trailed, including Andre. However Andre was put into hospital to heal up his injury first before standing trial and half way through the operation the doctors had to remove his injured eye and give him a fake one instead but before they could do such a thing, Andre woke up and escaped. Killing the doctors and anyone who got in the way. He also stolen any wielding equipment along the way of his escape, but knows that he will not be welcomed and so he decided to hide in the center of the woods near BlackHallow hiding out in a cave. His left socket sewed shut with only his right eye still around Andre became a bit of an urban legend to those he encountered…and those stories only come about if anyone he encountered survived from him. He would hide out in his cave, still wielding like there is no tomorrow. He would kill anything that dared came into his cave if one disturbs his work, both animals and human alike. He would instantly kill animals to feed himself and as for humans he would capture them if they dared enter his cave, he would torture them with his steaming hot brand before killing them with the weapons he had made. He also went into cannibalism and started eating humans as well in order to survive and even kept some of their bones as decorations or accessories. He would always leave his dead victims with a brand shaped like an eye, usually on their foreheads. Those who were captured were never found nor did they escape, even when people run from him and do escape it’s only those who never got caught but that didn’t mean Andre was easy to find. Due to the tales about him people started calling him an urban legend by the name of “One Eyed Andre”. One day on Halloween Night he was minding his own business and he saw a hooded figure passing by his cave. While the figure didn’t enter his cave and didn’t disturb him, Andre felt like the figure was playing high and mighty and had guts to go ahead and ignore the “rumor” that is “One Eyed Andre”. So with a hammer he walked out of his cave and attempted to claim another victim but the figured turned around and much to Andre’s surprised used magic against him, completely overpowering him and knocking him to the floor. Little did he know this hooded figure was in fact the wizard; Solidus Wiseman who looked down on him with disgust and then said “What good would you do with such pale weaponry? No matter…I’ll punish you and the others in a short time!” and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Andre didn’t know or care what he meant in that last one but Wiseman insulted his skills! Nobody dares criticize his work! He wanted to take revenge on the old man for saying such words. Although a maniac he wasn’t stupid enough to think he didn’t need protection. In an impressive short amount of time he created himself a set of armor and the biggest strongest hammer he could possibly lift in order to completely crush that old man. As he entered his cave the curse struck, due to having one eye it shifted to his forehead while his body became more bulky and muscly and he was able to lift his new hammer up more easier than how he originally could. With this new strength he sets out to crush Wiseman for insulting his skills. When Wiseman announced what he has done and how things work around Blackhallow now. Andre smiled a bit. He may have to wait before crushing Wiseman but at least along the way he can crush others with his best work. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Cyclops. Man at first before i fully designed him i didn't want him to be wielding a weapon of any kind. I originally just wanted him to be another up-close physicall character, a grappling character in a sense but the thing is up-close phsyical characters are kinda my weakness because yeah i need to researech but i am not good at describing martial arts moves or whatever since i'm more used of describing projectiles and such but the more i learned about the history of Polyphemus the move i get inspired by his story to give Andre some moves and this here is what you get. So yeah he's moves aren't anything special or over the top but hey it's better than nothing and i actually do like how this came out. Movelist Special Moves * '''Hammer Fall: '''Andre will fall straight down while slamming his hammer downwards which hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. * '''Hammer Slam: '''Andre will jump forward into the air and then slams his hammer downwards onto the opponent, the button differs how far he’ll go and this move causes a ground bounce. It’s also a good anti-air attack. Pressing any attack button during this attack will cause Andre to cancel the ground bounce and instead follow-up with another attack. ** Light: Will lift the opponent up by the neck, chucks them into the air and then slashes his hammer upwards at the falling opponent which knocks them back. ** Medium: Will drop his hammer and then punches the opponent in the chest multiple times with the last hit causing a ground bounce. ** Heavy: Will stand up and then walks over the opponent, crushing them with each footstep, this grounds the opponent. * '''Hammer Quake: '''Andre will slam his hammer downwards onto the ground, at first it seems like a close-up grounded version of hammer Slam but there is more to it than that as when he slams the ground it causes a small quake to emerge in front of him that goes forward and it hits off the ground. * '''Iron Twister: '''Andre will rush forward while spinning his hammer around that does five hits and causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Medium again during this move causes him to swing his hammer upwards which launches the opponent into the air. * '''Rushing Giant: '''Andre will put his hammer on his back and then rushes forward doing several punches with the last hit causing a wall bounce. * '''Cyclops Grab: '''Andre will swipe at the air, if he connects he’ll grab the opponent by the neck crushes their neck and then throws them away in front of him which causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Light again during this move will have him drop his hammer to punch the opponent in the chest with his fist before slamming them onto the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce. * '''Pot Kick: '''Andre will kick over a pot of melted motel metal at the ground this attack hits off the ground but it also leaves behind a pool of the hot melting material at the ground which damages the opponent on contact. Pressing Medium again during this attack has him actually pick up the pot and throws it at the opponent, travels far and it can knock the opponent out of the air and does ton of damage. * '''Hot Poker: '''Andre will rush forward while taking out his steaming hot poker and goes to jab it into the opponents head, if he connects he’ll brand the opponent on their forehead which causes a crumple state. Terror Moves * '''Falling Titan: '''Andre will say “Get crushed!” as he jumps into the air and then falls like a meteor as he slams his hammer downwards towards the ground. It does only one hit off damage but it does a ton of damage and it hits off the ground. * '''Giant Quake: '''Andre will say “Die!” as he slams his hammer at the ground which causes the earth to quake across the ground in front of him which then has lava burst out from the ground. This attack hits off the ground and does multiple hits. Nightmare Fuel * '''Andre the Giant: '''Andre will first grab the opponent by the top of their head and squeezes them to crush the top of the skull. He’ll then slam them onto the ground behind him, snapping the neck backwards. He’ll then slam his hammer onto the grounded opponent's back, shattering the spine. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Brand New Tattoo: '''Andre will first kick both the opponent’s knees to break their legs and forcing them to kneel down. He’ll then bring out his steaming hot poker and then jabs it hard into the opponents forehead, not only burning them with intense heated metal and dealing intense pain but he is also pushing it in forward as the brand melts away the opponent's flesh until it reaches the opponent's brain which kills the opponent. Andre will then take the brand out and then kicks the opponent's corpse down to show us the eye-shaped brand marked deep within the opponent's forehead. * '''What an Eyesore: '''Andre will first kick the opponent over forcing them on their back. He’ll then take his hammer and then slams hard onto the opponent’s legs, completely crushing them. The opponent crawls away in fear as Andre then walks towards the opponent and then picks the opponent up by the top of the head and then puts his thumb into one of the opponent's eyes and crushes it while crushing the opponent's skull at the same time until the skull bursts at the top in which the opponent’s corpse falls showing a half head with only one eye still in its socket. Arcade ''Andre Monóklino/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Andre suddenly falls from the sky and lands on the ground creating a small crater as he lands. He’ll then stand up straight saying “I will crush you with my very own hammer!” before lifting his hammer up with both hands. Victory Pose Andre let’s out a short monstrous chuckle before looking down onto the camera and then brands them with his hot iron poker, leaving behind an eye mark on the screen. Fun Facts * After reading his backstory it gave me inspiration for his backstory. Polyphemus along with other of his Cyclops brethren were workmen under the Greek God of Fire: Hephaestus who just like Andre here is a blacksmith (a way of putting it) as he forged weapons so i thought making Andre a blacksmith would help his character in a way. And just like Polyphemus he lived in a cave and captured any living being that came by and eat them. Mind you i never planned on making Andre a cannibal but just to tell you now him being a cannibal is not the main thing about him since i'm saving that for someone else. * Another simularity is that Polyphemus was blinded by '''Odysseus '''with a wooden stake and while here Andre whiel born with two eyes has one of his eyes...burned off (i know...ouch) with a hot iron brand of all things. Painful but hey i thought it would be realistic than using a wooden stake. * When i did his backstory i imagined that how he looked after the incident but before he changed by the curse by imaginging him look like the Cyclops from the 1957 Sci-Fi Horror Movie called....The Cyclops. * So yeah with him being an urban legend in the woods and being called "One Eyed Andre" i bet you would be running scared running from a guy like this now would yeah? Especially if you hear about the whole branding, torturing and eating you part. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters